Odcinek 6
Ukochany we FRANXX – szósty odcinek anime Darling in the Franxx. Streszczenie Przed dwoma zespołami czeka największa w ich życiu walka. Walczą o los plantacji. Fabuła Klaxozaury zmierzają do 13 plantacji i 26 plantacji, które aktualnie przeprowadzają pocałunek. Szacowany czas przybycia to 21 godzin. A szacowany koniec pocałunku to 22 godziny. Zespoły 26 i 13 muszą stanąć do walki za 20 godzin i 30 minut. Goro pyta Hiro w ich pokoju czy naprawdę chce walczyć. Odpowiada mu, że tak. Hiro wychodzi z pokoju, a Goro mówi, że do reszty zgłupiał. Oddział 13 rozmawia o nadchodzącej bitwie. Spodziewają się, że będzie to ich najtrudniejsza bitwa w życiu. Ichigo i Hiro spotykają się na korytarzu. Ichigo pyta czy Hiro się wyspał przed walką. Odpowiada, że nie mógł zmrużyć oka z podniecenia. Hiro motywuje Ichigo do misji i mówi, że muszą doprowadzić tą operacje do sukcesu. Ichigo próbuje wyznać miłość Hiro, lecz się nie odważa i mówi mu, że jest dla niego jak rodzeństwo. Hiro biegnie do Zero Two, która przed chwilą wyszła z damskiej szatni. Hiro i Zero Two spotykają się przed Strelizią. Zero Two mówi, że liczy na Hiro. Wszystkie franxxy zostały rozmieszczone na linii walki przed plantacjami. Franxxy z 26 plantacji w 1 linii, a franxxy z 13 plantacji w 2 linii. Strelizia znajduje się na końcu pola bitwy. Oprócz stada Klaxozaurów klasy Conrad, wykryto również, ciasno skompresowanego osobnika i nazwano go "Celem Beta". Zespół 26 zaczyna eliminacje Klaxozaurów. Bardzo dobrze pracują zespołowo. Cztery Klaxozaury się przebiły. Zespół z 13 plantacji początkowo zaczyna się "miotać", lecz po chwili zabiją owe 4 potwory. Nadchodzi druga fala potworów. W tym samym czasie Hiro i Zero Two znajdują się w Strelizii. 002 mówi do Hiro, że franxxy z obu plantacji pogubiły się we własnej taktyce. Hiro pyta dlaczego Zero Two walczy z Klaxozaurami. Odpowiada mu, że może dlatego, że sama jest potworem. Zero Two pyta o to samo Hiro. Odpowiada jej, że robi to chyba aby chronić Papę i dorosłych. 002 jest zdziwiona z powodu jego powodu do walki. Strelizia łamie rozkaz i przenosi się na pierwszą linię walki. Zabija wiele Klaxozaurów. 090 jest oburzony dlaczego Strelizia jest w walce. Hiro odpowiada 090, że musi pomóc kolegom z drużyny. Podczas walki Hiro źle się czuje, Zero Two pyta czy to wszystko na co go stać. Hiro powracają siły, a Strelizia wraca do ataku. Franxxy z 26 plantacji przystępują do ataku Klaxozaura, którego nazwano "Celem Beta". Atak jest bezskuteczny. Potężny Klaxozaur zmienił kształt. Zamienił się w Klaxozaura typu Gutenberg. We franxxie, którego pilotuje 090 skończyło się paliwo. Klaxozaur go przygniada. lecz w ostatniej chwili Argentea ratuje 090 i jego partnerkę. Drużyna 13 obmyśla plan. Ichigo i Goro wymyślili, że pozostałe franxxy odwrócą uwagę Klaxozaura, a Strelizia wykona ostateczny cios. Drużyna 13 przystępuje do zadania. Strellzia wznosi się w powietrze na kilkaset metrów i wbija się w olbrzyma z ogromną prędkością. Potwór przeżył i odrzucił Strelizie pod koniec pola walki. Klaxozaur przemienił się w potężny tyran. Hiro traci przytomność. Strelizia zamienia się w tryb stempade (czworonożną bestię). Franxx Zero Two został wbity w mur plantacji. Klaxozaur zaczyna ich atakować swoim wielkim taranem. Hiro myśli, że umarł. Zaczyna rozmawiać ze swoją byłą partnerką Naomi. Hiro chwali się Naomi, że mógł pilotować franxxa razem z Zero Two oraz, że przydał się do czegoś. Mówi także, że niczego nie żałuję. Nagle Hiro przenosi się w dziwne miejsce, w którym jest białe drzewo. Zero Two stoi pod nim. Hiro dziękuje, że mógł z nią pilotować Strelizie.002 odwraca się i odchodzi, ma smutną minę. Hiro nagle się budzi i widzi Zero Two, która próbuje uciec z muru w, którym jest uwięziona. Hiro uświadamia sobie, że musi pomóc Zero Two. Nagle jego niebieskie żyły znikły. Hiro przytula Zero Two. Połączyli się, a Strelizia zamieniła się z trybu stempade na "żelazną pannę". Franxxy przygotowują atak dla Strelizii. Rdzeń potwora zostaje odsłonięty. Strelizia przebija rdzeń swoją włócznią. Klaxozaur został pokonany. Hiro mówi do Zero Two, że znalazł nowy powód do pilotowania franxxa. Hiro chcę być skrzydłami dla Zero Two. Postacie * 090 * Hiro * Zero Two * Kokoro * Futoshi * Mitsuru * Ikuno * Goro * Ichigo * Nana * Hachi * Doktor Franxx * Miku Kategoria:Odcinki en:Episode 06 es:Episodio 6 ru:Любимый во Франксе (эпизод)